You will be mine
by emo-rocker101
Summary: Kendalls new to school when Logan sees him. Logan wants him, ALL of him, and what Logan wants Logan gets. Only problem Camille. Shes do anything to make sure Logan stays hers. Challenge MPREG of Kendall
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for giving my story a chance! This is a challenge :) enjoy " talking ' thinking**

**Kendall POV**

Im crying my eyes out in my bedroom, ive been ignoring everyone for a few weeks, but it feels like months. I havent eaten in a while but like the slut said i needed to lose weight. I havent slept either, nightmares of what happened keep me up at night. I havent gone to school but i could really care less about that, i had crappy grades anyway. I only leave my room to shower and feed my dogs.

I refuse to talk to anyone about what happened. The only one i talk to sometimes is Carlos, and thats if i feel like it. Im not like this, but i have a good reason to be depressed. Everything was fine after all the bullshit that happened but _HE _just had to go and ruin it all.

_HES _the one at fault here not me. _He _did this to me and even after all i did for _HIM _he still went and did THAT! Now i have to live with this by myself. I probably wont have a family when my mom finds out. Carlos is the only one that really cares, but i dont want Carlos always here to check up on me...I want him.

But i cant have him, and that hurts more than anything. 'Why did you do it? Was i not good enough for you? Was it because im a boy and shes a girl? You even said you loved me...if only i knew the bullshit that was coming out of your mouth back then it would have saved me alot of heartbrake.'

*knock knock* "Hey Kendall its me Carlos can i come in?" I just stare at the door and dont reply. Hoping he gets the hint. "Look just talk to me please everyones worried about you especially me just talk to me bubby." he pleads but i dont move. Just wanting to be alone.

The door nob starts to move and i cant help but curse myself for not locking it before. He closes the door and sits at the edge of my bed. "Will you please just tell me whats wrong? Everything was going great and now i see that slut practically attached to him. I thought that you guys loved each other then poof its over. Please just talk to me. Dont you trust me?" even as he starts to tear up i dont say a word.

After a few tense silent seconds i finally speak,"Why should i tell you? Even if your my best friend youve been spending all of your time with James. As a matter of fact its your fault any of this happened. If you didnt blackmail me to go to that stupid party none of this would of happened!" I dont care how awful that sounded i need someone to let my anger out on, since hes not here for me to scream at him.

He trys to talk but i cut him off. "Well my suppose best friend what you have to say to that! Next time you want to drag me somewhere were i have no interst in going just to have a chance to impress your crush think about your best friend for once! Now my life is shit because you had the bright idea to black mail me so i hope your fucking happy!" I look at him and feel guilty.

Hes crying cluching my pillow to his chest as if it would run away from him. I crawl towards him and hug him. He sobs into my shirt and i think how our positions should be reversed, but i dont have the heart to tell him. " Hey Carlitos i didnt mean it. I was just looking for and outlet for all of my anger, even though that wasnt even a fraction of it, im sorry for saying that." i look down in shame. 'Great i just upset Carlos my best friend, all because i was angry at a completly diffrent person.'

It takes him a while to calm down when he starts talking. "Im sorry for what i did, i didnt mean it. I was being selfish and i will do anything i can to make it up to you but i need you to tell me what happened." he whispers. I look at him and i nod.

"It started when I got to school on my first day here."

**This is short but the next chapters will be longer i promise. Review please it would mean alot to know what you think of my story :) This is my first btr fanfic so hope ya like it!**


	2. First Day

** Im sorry if this is late. Also if you think Kendall is a bit oc i am sorry this is just the way i see him but he wont be like this throughout the whole story done worry. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and added this to your alerts! Here you go!**

Kendall POV

"KENDALL!"

I jump out of bed and grab the closest thing which is a lamp and swing at the intruder. I miss and i hear a "What the fuck man" before swinging again. In case you didnt realize my eyes are closed. Hey dont judge, I didnt choose to be started out of bed. 'Oh god what if its a murderer and he wants to kill me!' Swing lamp, swing lamp now Kendall!

Im swinging away trying to hit the guy, which im failing at miserably. 'God if i die defending myself with a lamp please dont laugh. But feel free to pity me.' I feel the lamp get taken away from me and im thinking 'Where the fuck is my mom when i need her?' I get tackled onto my bed by a very muscular body. "Kendall what gives man? I was just here waking you up and i almost get a face full of lamp." says a very familiar voice. A voice that i havent heard in a long time.

I open my eyes very slowly (Just in case it is a murderer) and am greeted by a short, muscular, latino looking guy. He smiles at me and i give a hesitant one back. We stay in awkward silence for a few minutes when i finally get the balls to ask,"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?"

Yeah i could have been nice about it but he did scare me out of bed, so eeeexxxxccccuuussseeee mmmeee if im grumpy. His smile falls and he looks like hes gonna cry. Crap, I dont like it when i make people cry. He gets off of me and heads towards the door. 'Seriously you wake me up, scaring me in the process, take my only weapon at the moment, tackle me, then leave just because i asked who you were? What kind of murder tactic is that?'

I dont know what was going on with me but i actually get up to stop the potential murderer from leaving. 'Stay near the lamp Kendall, Just stay near the lamp.' I grab his wrist and spin him so hes staring right at me. "Look I dont know what just happened, or if i even want to know why, but please, who are you?" I dont like begging like what. so. ever. so i mean serious chiz. Thats right, i said chiz deal with it. He doesnt say anything and just stares at me, like he wants to say something but he doesnt know how.

I take a step back back from him, just in case he is a killer, and take a step closer to the lamp. Which is now broken on the floor. Well not really broken it didnt have a light bulb in it or anything its just a little bent. Actually now that i think about it its not my lamp it Katies. Whats it doing here? Oh well he broke it he gets to suffer her wrath. Jeje hes gonna die. Wait focus Kendall hes talking!

"Im pretty sure i can take on Katie Kendall. She loves me so it wont be a problem, plus why do you even have her lamp in your room?" he says relaxed now.

'Is he a mind reader or something? Ohh maybe hes a wizard!' "Im not a wizard you just talk out loud silly."

"Do not""Do to" "Do not" "Do to" "Do not" "Do to" "Do not" "DO TO" "DO NOT" "DO T-

"Will you shut up already! Im trying to get ready for school and you guys are being to loud. Kendall this is Carlos remember? He was the kid that would always be in accidents, and he ended up wearing a helmet to prevent brain damage which in my opinion didnt work." Katie says from the door. She has a smug look on her face like always and she has a blow dryer in hand. "Hey! I heard that! and i still have my helmet thank you very much." "Carlos" apparently said.

'Carlos... as in Carlos Garcia. Ohhh that Carlos. Yeah he was my best friend. We would always get in trouble for the stupidest stuff. But that was before i moved away. Wait doesnt he have ADD or something? He did eat alot of paint chips as a kid.' "Yes i do have ADD but i taking special medication for it and it stops my actions but not my mouth or emotions. Its like a big stop button but it doesnt work for everything."

"Riiiggghhhtt anyways keep it down. Or else." she leaves and i am fully intended to whisper throughout the rest of this morning.

"Lets keep it down i really dont want to face an angry Katie." i whisper. "Ok and sorry for scaring you i didnt mean to. Your mom called my mom saying you moved back so they wanted my to give you a warm welcome. Ya know just like old times." He says with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah cuz scaring a person half to death is the best way to welcome a person back home." Again he did wake me up quite brutally so sarcasm was expected. "But since i know you i will gladly say i except you apology...but if that ever happens again i dont care if i know you i will hurt you. Now if you could get out so i can change." I say as i shove him towards the door.

"Alright ill be outside!" he yells as he skips away. Hmmm yep hes still weird, atleast i know someone now so i wont be alone. I go to my dresser and grab my clothes from the top. I wear a red plaid shirt, black shirt under neath, blue semi tight jeans, and of course you guessed it my signature beanie.

I did a little twirl in front of the mirror, just to make sure i looked good for my first day. "KENDALL! CARLOS IS WAITING HURRY UP!" screeched my mother. "ALRIGHT IM READY GEEZ!" i yell right back. I grab my back pack and i run though the house. I see my mom and Katie sitting eating. I grab a piece of toast and run towards the door. "BYE!"

I close the door and run face first in to Carlos. We tumble and fall down the steps. He lands on me and i think two things. 1. OUCH THAT HURT! and 2. MY TOAST! WHERES MY TOAST!?

I push Carlos off of me and look from my poor toast. "Where is it Carlos?" I ask while frantically searching the floor. "Wheres what?" "My toast thats what!" where could it be? Its suppose to be in my tummy being savored not on the cold dirty ground being neglected. Your probably thinking why would you eat it if its been on the ground for more than five seconds? Because im hungry and i can thats why!

I hear a crunch and i look at Carlos. To my horror I see him munching on it. I leap for him and i tackle him to the ground. "HEY YOU MOFO THAT WAS MY TOAST! I WAS SUPPOSE TO EAT IT NOT YOU! I EVEN ASKED YOU IF YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO IT AND YOU DECIDE TO EAT IT? HOW COULD YOU!?" I grab the rest of my toast and jam it into my mouth.

It kind of tastes like mud but i dont care im eating it. I swallow and i feel something sticky all over my mouth. 'Maybe the butter? Oh well.' "Hehehe i sort of didnt listen to you and i found this toast on the ground and i was hungry sooo."

Asshole. "Whatever." i roll off of him and check the time on my watch. My eyes widen as i see that we have 10 minutes to get to school and get my schedule. I grab Carlos and we run towards school. "Why are we running?" "We have ten minutes to get to school so hurry up!" We menuver though cars, jump over fire hi drents and almost run over an old lady but we get there with thirty seconds to spear. Im gasping as i reach the front office. "Kendall...Knight...new...schedule..please...need air..." i say between gasps as the secretary gives me uninterested look.

"Repeat your name boy." She says with little expression. My eye twitches and i really want to scream at her but i wont. I dont answer until im breathing normally. "Kendall Knight mam" she types and my eye twitches again. Shes taking her god damn time! A two year old could have typed faster than that! She finally presses enter and i sigh in relief when i hear the printer going off. She just stares at me and im there trying not to stare back.

I look at her again to see if shes still looking and lord behold she is. I look at her and she looks like she doesnt like being here. Or anywhere. She gets up and i jump back in fright. Still no emotion. She gets my schedule and gives it to me ever so slowly. Before she does i do the chicken dance infront of her and even do chicken noises to see if she does anything. Still no emotion. I pretend to have something caught in my throat and fall down after "fainting". I peek though my eyes and see her in the same position.

I roll around screaming "The British are here the British are here!" at the top of my lungs. I look up again and still no freaking emotion. I mean come on at least blink or look at me.

Fine then. I get up and snatch my schedule out of her hands. I storm out not wanting to be near the Kristen Stewart wanna be. **(A/N I dont hate her it just came to me and i wrote it down sorry if i offended you by offending her.) **

I walk out and see Carlos in hysterics. Why is he laughing? "Hey whats so funny?" He looks as red as a cherry and you cant even here him laughing anymore. Its that bad, and kind of funny also. He finally regains his breath after a few minutes. He clears his throat. "Dude why were you acting like if you escaped from an asylum?" I blush. He saw that? I cover my eyes with my bangs so he cant look me in the eye. "I wanted to know if she would pay attention to me or if she was gonna ignore me. I dont like being ignored."

Wow that sounded like such a needy girl. Apparently Carlos thought so to. "Awwww maybe we should change your name from Kendall to Kimberly. Dude you could totally pass off as a girl!" I dont know whether to be insulted or flattered. "If we give you a skirt and a shirt with fake boobies you could fool anyone." No way in hell am i wearing fake boobies. Ever. "You already act like one so thats easy." EXCUSE ME?! "Ohhh it will be the prank of a life time. Come one if we go to the mall right now we can get you clothes and be back just in time for third block. Come on!"

He drags me to the entrance where i hold on to the door for dear life. "Carlos stop! Im not doing it and you are so close to being punched so STOP!" My voice cracked when i said stop. Thank you puberty for showing up at the most unneeded times. He lets go of my arm and looks sad. I sigh, this is gonna be a long day. I tilt his head forward a bit and look into his eyes. "Im sorry i over reacted but to be fair you were about to dress me as a girl." He smiles again and goes inside saying sorry while skipping again. I follow him and give him my schedule so he can tell me where my first block is. "Wait did school start already?"

"Oh yeah it started when you were trying to get the ladies attention. The bells dont work there in the office so you didnt hear it. Also alot of people were staring at you, if it werent for me kicking everyone out of the halls you would have had an audience laughing at you." I blushed again. Alot of people saw me acting like a crazy person, great this should be interesting. "Cool we have all of our classes together! Come on you can sit next to me."

I smile at him and he looks shocked. "What do i have something on my face?" I glide my hands all over my face but dont find anything. He shakes his head and walks into the class next to us. Alright you can do this Kendall just walk in and dont worry. I walk into the class and am greeted by complete and utter silence. I nervously make my way towards the teacher and say,"Hi Miss Collins is it? Im new her and this is my first block sorry if i was late."

I look around the class trying to look for Carlos when i see him sitting by the window giving me a thumbs up. I turn back to the teacher just as she says. "Yes well Kendall take a seat where ever there is one available." Thank god she didnt make me introduce myself. "But first introduce yourself to the class Kendall." Damn you teacher.

I turn to the class where everyone is staring at me with judging eyes. "Um ok. Well my name is Kendall Knight and i came from Minnesota and I love hockey." I go to my seat next to Carlos but everyone is still staring at me. After a while everyone is paying attention to the teacher again, but i still feel as if im being watched. I look around the room and find the person who was staring at me.

He has brunette hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Kind of pale face and a body to kill for. He also looks taller than me. Hes incredibly hot and staring at me. He winks at me and i blush, again. I give him a shy smile and he chuckles. My smile falters, whats so funny?

He must have seen my face because he points at my teeth. I lift my hand and grab my teeth. My eyes widen with horror. Please dont be what i think it is. I take out my hand and my suspicions were confirmed. I have mud in my teeth! I let out a very girly scream and shout at Carlos "WHY IN THE NAME OF FUCK DIDNT YOU TELL ME I HAD MUD IN MY MOUTH YOU MOFO?!"

**Hey sorry again if its late please dont hate me =) If any of you have any ideas on what you would like to see ill take them into consideration i swear. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
